In many entertainment and other communication systems, it is desirable to synchronize audio and video data signals. Typically, such signals are initially generated or provided in a pair (or more) of time synchronized signals. The audio and video signals may then be processed and transmitted in different communication processing equipment and transmission links. As a result of different in the different communication paths, the signals may become out of synch with one another. This is often referred to as a lip synch error. It is desirable to provide a system that compensates for lip synch errors and allows audio and video signals to be re-synchronized.